The Hakuri Children
The Hakuri Children (剥離) are the "prefect" detachments that were created from the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. Which was eaten and are controlled by Demetrius D. Xavier, they now are sent out into the world and do as Demetrius commands. Overview The children are created by a very unique process; they are created from different parts of Demetrius. The strength of the child in particular, depends on how long it stays in the creation process. The much stronger ones take from days up to years in creation. Depending how powerful Demetrius wants them to be, but it seems he never makes them stronger than he is. To keep the idea of rebelling to a minimum, still is unknown about the children. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength'- All of the Hakuri Children have such great strength, being able to compete with any pirate or marine. They are strangely a bit stronger than the average pirate crew member, their strengths has been compared to most pirate captains. While with some of the children, their strengths have been compared with one of admirals. But in exchange of this, their intelligence drops dramatically. But depending on the amount of time they stay in the creation process, is how strong they will be. The longer they stay in the creation process the stronger they are. *'Enhanced Speed-'''All of the Hakuri Children have such great speed as well, their speed is about to compete with pirates and marines. Much like with the strengths their speed is decided for how long they were in the creation process, the longer they stay in the creation process the faster they are. But again some of the children specialize in speed as such their speed can compete with the best of them. But in exchange of this their strength does go down as in the case with one of the hakuri children, their intelligence goes down dramatically. *'Immense Durability-'All of the Hakuri Children naturally have skin that is rough and tough, comparing to the skin of the Inoshishi Inoshishi no Mi, Model: Demon Boar’s skin. It acts much like armor, being able to survive many blows and others strikes. Much like the speed and strength the longer they are in the creation process the more stronger their skin is. *'Agility-'Many of the children have great agility being able to jump and dodge attacks with great ease, but this power is in only a few of the children. *'Intelligence-'The hakuri children’s intelligences varies depending on which child you look at each children has a set number of intelligence and can not grow their intelligence level anymore. For some special children, they are more beast like than human so they are very uncontrollable. They couldn’t think of complex battle strategy, rather than just go right into battle and kill. While the other children have normal intelligence, there are only one or two who are true “genius” being Soyokaze and another. *'Haki'-The hakuri children can learn haki just like any other human, but they born with the ability of Haoshoku Haki since Demetrius was one of the lucky few born with said type. Each child must learn haki in their own way; most have learned it from Soyokaze and Demetrius. But their was one or two who have learned it themselves. *'Lesser Detachment Command'''- Although rather a strange ability to the hakuri children themselves is that the older ones can order the lesser ones such as simple minions that were created from Demetrius. They can command them, but it seems that only some children can do this while others can’t. According to Demetrius only he can really command the minions what to do, but he says that he focuses his powers out of said detachment. Then they would listen to the child, only about two to three out of the current children are able to do this. Signature Skill Current Children Births #'Soyokaze'- First born, created from two ribs and one lung from Demetrius's body. Taking twenty days in the creation process, she is the first sucessful Hakuri Child with the fullest abilities. Born with the ability of Wind Manipulation and Sorcery, on May 14th. #'Ranshi & Tanshi'- Second born, created from Demetrius's stomach and liver. Taking an unknown number of days to create, but it is prsumed that it would be under seven days. They are the second of the hakuri children, to be have the fulliest abilities. Born with a god like fighting ability and beastly attributes to them. #'Vincent de Títere- '''Third born, created from four ribs. Taking an unknown number of days to create, he is the third of the hakuri child to have the fullest abilities. Born with puppet abilities, since has been modifing his body into more robotic like. Born on Oct. 31st. #'Shirohime'''- Fourth born, created from Demetrius’s left arm and his appendix. Taking ninty days in the creation process. She was born with the power of using occult arts, nothingness and a secert transformation. Making her just as powerful as Soyokaze, she was the fourth child born with fullest abilities. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Child